Rinato
by Namie Amalia
Summary: Bayangkan jika di kehidupan masa lalumu dulu, kau adalah seorang tangan kanan Boss mafia yang mati akibat kesalahanmu. Lalu bayangkan pula, kini kau hidup kembali menjadi remaja biasa yang masih terbayang-bayang masa lalu. Tapi, menurutmu, apa yang terjadi kalau Boss mafia yang kau lindungi kini hidup lagi sebagai seorang gadis mungil nan imut? Based on NG Life,Fem!Tsuna,AU. RnR!


Jalanan ramai, penuh dengan orang-orang berlari. Beberapa berwajah panik. Beberapa ketakutan. Beberapa bingung. Salah satunya adalah pemuda yang baru saja datang. Ia menyisir rambut marunnya dengan jari kanannya, melirik orang-orang. Para penduduk berlari ke segala arah—kecuali ke arah hutan.

"Kebakaran! Kebakaran!"

Ah. Pantas mereka panik. Pemuda itu menarik kekang kudanya, melawan arus penduduk. Tanpa rasa bersalah, ia membelokkan kuda hitamnya, mencegat seorang kakek yang ikut berlari dan membuat beberapa penduduk terjatuh.

"Dimana kebakarannya?" tanyanya, tak sekalipun memperdulikan wajah ketakutan kakek tersebut.

"_V-Vongole_!"

Ia hanya bergumam mengiyakan. Namun, bahunya menegak ketika kakek tua renta yang ia tanya menggeleng, menunjuk hutan di pinggiran kota.

"_Vongole_!"

Matanya membulat ketika melihat api membumbung di tengah-tengah hutan. Segera ia arahkan kudanya ke hutan. Jantungnya berdetak kencang seiring derap kaki kuda membawanya. Semakin dekat, semakin cemas ia.

_Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. _

Ia menghipnotis diri sendiri, mempercepat jalan kudanya. Dalam hutan yang sudah ia anggap halaman belakang rumahnya sendiri itu, pertama kalinya ia merasakan panik. Sebagai _mafioso_ tentu saja ia diharuskan selalu tenang. Namun tidak, tidak bisa kali ini.

Akhirnya, muncul pemandangan yang paling ia takuti. Rumahnya—rumah _keluarga_nya.

Mansion Vongola. Dilalap api.

Di depannya, berdiri beberapa orang—sekitar 10 sampai 15 orang—berdiri di depan mansion tanpa rasa takut dekat dengan api. Matanya seketika meneliti satu persatu, berkali-kali mengulang. Dan ketika ia tak menemukan satu orang, ia menghitung ulang, berharap ada yang terlewat.

Ketika namanya dipanggil, ia hampiri mereka, bertanya dengan napas terengah, "Mana Giotto?!"

Salah satu sahabat yang memanggilnya barusan terdiam. Wajahnya muram, tertutup rambut hitam cepaknya.

"Tidak mungkin," desisnya. Ia berlari menuju mansion, tak peduli kalau rumah—atau yang lebih tepat disebut puri itu—hampir hangus dibakar api. Namun kakinya hanya menjejak angin. Tangannya tertarik ke belakang. Badannya terasa ditahan. Para sahabatnya—para _guardian_ Vongola—menahannya, menariknya menjauh. Ia memberontak keras.

"Apa-apaan kalian! Giotto! Giotto masih di dalam! Bagaimana bisa kalian—" napasnnya tertahan ketika melihat salah satu pilar terdepan.

Seseorang, dengan rambut mencuat ke segala arah, berdiri tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia tersenyum tenang, menatap para sahabatnya satu persatu. Terakhir, ia melihat gadis berambut cokelat madu di ujung barisan, menangis di pelukan sahabatnya. Gadis itu berteriak histeris di antara tangisannya, menyebut-nyebut namanya.

Namun ia hanya tersenyum tenang, melambaikan tangannya pada tunangannya, pada para _guardian_nya, pada para sahabatnya, pada _keluarga_nya.

"Tidak," bisik sahabatnya, saling lirik, ketakutan. "Tidak... _Boss_!"

"Kumohon," ditengah suara api dan angin, suaranya terdengar tegas dan kuat, membekukan keluarganya. "Jangan membenciku."

"_Boss_!"

Pemuda berambut marun itu makin merangsek maju, berusaha melepaskan tangan-tangan yang melilitnya. Sementara suara tangisan tunangan _Boss_ Vongola itu makin keras. Beberapa hanya tercengang, beberapa lagi mengigit bibir, beberapa membeku.

"Tersenyumlah," pintanya. "Dan maafkan keegoisanku."

Lalu detik berikutnya, ia berbalik, berhadapan dengan api merah yang siap menghanguskannya. Dan sosoknya tak terlihat lagi. Semuanya mundur selangkah, menatap pemandangan itu tak percaya. Lalu detik berikutnya, beberapa diantara mereka hampir berlari menejerbang api, dan beberapa lagi bergerak cepat menahan yang lainnya.

"Tidaaak!"

"GIOTTO!"

* * *

**-Rinato-**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Akira Amano

NG Life milik Mizuho Kusanagi

* * *

Seorang remaja laki-laki berambut keabuan tersentak dari tidurnya. Badannya berpeluh keringat, alisnya mengerut, napasnya ngos-ngosan. Tangannya mengusap dahi dan anak rambut yang menempel karena keringat. Ia melirik jam weker di sebelahnya yang berdering terlalu keras.

Ia mendengus, mengucapkan beberapa kalimat kasar dan sumpah serapah seraya turun dari tempat tidur. Sinar matahari masuk melalui sela-sela tirai kamarnya, menyilaukan mata hijau cemerlangnya.

_Mimpi itu lagi._

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi, 16 tahun, anak dari pemilik kedai sushi ternama, dan _a soon-to-be baseball pro, _kini berdiri di depan pintu apartemen dengan tas baseball di punggung dan tangan kanan mengetuk pintu tak sabar. Terdengar suara umpatan-umpatan kasar khas pemilik apartemen, yang makin lama makin keras. Tak lama, pintu terbuka kasar, menampilkan sesosok Gokudera Hayato, 16 tahun, blasteran Itali-Jepang, perokok akut sejak SMP, dengan penampilan standar; kaus abu-abu lengan panjang, celana selutut, kacamata baca dan rambutnya yang diikat.

"Sedang apa kau disini, _baseball-idiot_?" gerutunya, namun tak menghalangi Yamamoto masuk. Setelah sahabatnya itu masuk, ia menendang pintunya sedikit sehingga tertutup sempurna, lalu mendahului Yamamoto yang masih melepas sepatunya.

"_Maa maa_, aku tahu kau pasti sudah menyelesaikan tugas musim panasmu, kan?" sahut Yamamoto cengar-cengir pada Gokudera yang sudah tak terlihat. Ia memasuki apartemen yang cukup luas itu dan duduk santai pada salah satu sofa di ruang depan. Matanya mengamati foto-foto yang tergantung di dinding dan terpasang di pigura. Kebanyakan foto itu berisi wajah gadis berambut cokelat dari masa ke masa—ada fotonya saat masih balita, bertengkar dengan Gokudera, ada fotonya saat kanak-kanak, tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk boneka, bahkan ada pula foto-foto _candid_nya yang tidak jelas—juga foto wanita cantik yang jelas-jelas bukan orang Jepang. Sangat sedikit foto Gokudera yang nampak, hanya 3-4 foto dari belasan yang dipajang. Itupun semuanya saat ia masih kecil.

"Kau mau meminjamnya kan? Kemana saja kau liburan musim panas ini, Bodoh?" suara Gokudera terdengar dari dapur, bertumpuk dengan suara pisau memotong sesuatu.

"_Camp Baseball_, tentu saja," balas Yamamoto santai, beranjak menuju dapur. Bau masakan mulai tercium. Pemuda itu mengendus pelan, menduga-duga apa yang akan temannya buat seraya menarik bangku di bar yang memisahkan dapur dengan ruang depan sekaligus sebagai meja makan. Terdengar beberapa gerutuan kasar lagi, membalas ucapannya barusan.

"Oh ya, omong-omong, Dino mengundang makan dirumahnya."

Suara pisau yang menancap keras di talenan cukup membuat Yamamoto terkejut. Ia melirik Gokudera yang kini menoleh pelan dengan mata menyipit mengerikan dan pisau masih di tangannya. Buat apa dia di dapur kalau ternyata Dino mengundang makan?

"Ahahaha, makan siang maksudku," jawab Yamamoto tertawa kecil membayangkan Gokudera seperti di komik-komik—poni menutupi wajah tapi matanya bersinar dengan pisau berdarah-darah ketika kesal—membetulkan cepat-cepat sebelum hal itu benar terjadi.

Gokudera kembali meluruskan pandangannya pada tomat (iya, bukan darah, tapi tomat) yang ia potong sambil mengumpat pelan. Setelah selesai, ia menuangkan tomat ke dalam panci yang telah dicampur beberapa bahan lainnya, lalu mengeluarkan sepiring _spagetti_ dari microwave dan menggantinya dengan panci berisi tomat tadi. Tak lama, harum bau saos _spagetti_ menyeruak di sekeliling dapur. Dengan cepat, Gokudera menuang saos tersebut kedalam _spagetti-_nya dan menghidangkan tepat dibawah hidung Yamamoto yang sedang membolak-balik buku Gokudera.

"Hei, darimana kau mendapatkan itu?!" seru Gokudera.

"Di ruang depan," jawab Yamamoto tertawa kecil penuh kemenangan seraya menggeser piring _spagetti_ itu ke sebelahnya, tepat disamping garpu yang sudah disiapkan Gokudera.

"Sial," gerutu Gokudera, menyendok _spagetti-_nya banyak-banyak. Sementara Yamamoto di sebelahnya menyuap _spagetti _pelan-pelan sambil membolak-balik buku tulis Gokudera.

"Jadi," dengan tangan kanan Yamamoto menyuap masih sibuk mengecek PR musim panas Gokudera, takut-takut ada yang tertinggal, "Kau ikut kan?"

"Malas," sahut Gokudera, "Paling-paling dia hanya ingin menyontek PR musim panas sepertimu."

Tebakannya dibalas Yamamoto dengan tawa khasnya, "Kau tahu."

Gokudera memutar bola matanya, "Tentu saja, Bodoh," ia mengacungkan garpunya pada Yamamoto, "Siapapun akan tahu kalau setiap tahun tugas musim panasnya dipinjam."

Lagi-lagi Yamamoto tertawa. Ia memperhatikan Gokudera yang menggulung _spagetti-_nya malas-malasan, matanya memandang entah kemana, dan kepalanya bersandar pada tangannya.

Bersahabat dengan Gokudera beberapa tahun terakhir, membuat Yamamoto mengerti kebiasaan dan tingkah laku Gokudera jika ada yang menganggunya. Atau lebih tepatnya, jika sedang masuk ke alam bawah sadar, asyik dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dan, seperti biasa, jika tatapan mata sahabatnya itu sudah kosong dan salah satu tangan sudah menahan kepalanya, Yamamoto akan ikut memangku tangan, memandanginya, "Kali ini, apa yang kau impikan?"

Gokudera tak menoleh, hanya menyuap spagettinya—tanda sudah kembali ke alam sadar. "Kebakaran," jawabnya singkat.

"Saat Boss meninggal?"

Sahabatnya itu menoleh cepat, memberikan _death-glare_. Namun Yamamoto cukup tahu bahwa ucapannya benar. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu, bahwa Gokudera memiliki masalah dalam tidurnya. Setiap ia tidur, setiap ia bermimpi, ia akan memimpikan masa lalunya. Bukan masa lalu saat ia masih kecil atau apa, namun kehidupan sebelumnya. Mimpi itu terkadang berulang, terutama kenangan-kenangan yang sangat berpengaruh pada hidupnya. Orang-orang yang mengetahui sisi lain Gokudera tersebut dapat dihitung dengan jari. Salah satunya adalah Yamamoto.

Pertama kali Yamamoto mengetahui hal itu saat ia datang ke apartemen Gokudera. Ia memergoki Gokudera yang sedang terlelap di sofa dengan tangan menggapai-gapai dan wajah berpeluh keringat. Setelah Yamamoto membangunkannya, Gokudera membuatnya bersumpah untuk tidak mengatakan kepada siapapun, termasuk Dino—salah satu sahabat mereka.

Di kehidupan sebelumnya, Gokudera bernama G, tinggal dan besar di Italy. Ia bersahabat dengan Giotto, yang ketika dewasa, membuat keluarga mafia bernama Vongola, dengan G sebagai tangan kanannya. Sampai hari ini, Vongola dikenal sebagai mafianya mafia di akhir abad 18. Sayangnya, Vongola tak bertahan lama. Ketika Giotto meninggal, ketujuh _guardian_ menghilang sehingga Vongola tak diurus. Menurut sejarah, Giotto meninggal bunuh diri karena kebakaran di mansion Vongola. Para _guardian_ percaya Giotto punya alasannya sendiri, sementara G percaya, adanya konspirasi dibalik mansion yang terbakar itu. Setelah Giotto pergi, G berkelana, mencari bukti dan menyelidiki kasus terbakarnya mansion Vongola tersebut. Bahkan hingga ia berenkarnasi menjadi seorang Gokudera Hayato, bayang-bayang itu masih ada. Gokudera masih sering mencari informasi soal Vongola. Ia sering menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan atau _browsing._ Buku-buku koleksinya, tak jauh-jauh dari sejarah mafia. Namun sampai sekarang, Gokudera belum mendapatkan hasil yang membuatnya puas. Semuanya berkata bahwa Giotto mati bunuh diri, membakar mansionnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke rumah Dino," ajak Yamamoto, tak tahan melihat Gokudera yang sedang ber-_mellow _ria. "Dia juga ingin mengenalkan adik kesayangannya."

Terdengar dentingan garpu di piring dan suara batuk. Gokudera berputar menatap Yamamoto, tak percaya, "Adik? Dino punya adik?"

Yang ditanya menelengkan kepalanya bingung, "Kau baru tahu? Kau kan sudah mengenalnya sejak di Italia!"

"Tapi Dino tak punya adik!" bantah Gokudera sengit.

Yamamoto mengangkat bahu, "Bagaimana kalau kita kesana dan memastikan kebenarannya?"

Gokudera menghela napas keras, "Baiklah."

* * *

Cukup dengan kaus abu-abu kusut, jaket _sport_, dan celana _jeans, _Gokudera telah berada di luar apartemen bersama Yamamoto. Seperti biasa, mereka beragumen sepanjang jalan—kebanyakan Gokudera ngotot dan Yamamoto mengalah karena memang kurang pengetahuan. Salah satu topik argumen mereka adalah adik Dino.

"Selama aku mengenal Dino, dia adalah anak tunggal!"

"Memangnya kau sudah mengenal dia berapa lama?" tanya Yamamoto.

Gokudera terdiam. "Yah, seminggu."

Mendengar Yamamoto tertawa, pembuluh nadinya menyembul di kepalanya, "Lalu kenapa, _baseball-idiot_?! Aku hanya baru mengenalnya seminggu lalu ia pindah ke Jepang! Dan setahun kemudian aku menyusulnya! Paling tidak aku sudah mengenalnya seminggu lebih dulu! Dan orang tua kami bersahabat, sehingga aku dititipkan disini! Dan aku tidak pernah mendengar ia punya adik!"

"Dan kurasa itulah mengapa kita ke rumahnya sekarang," sambung Yamamoto santai. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, membaca balasan SMS Dino. Tadi, Gokudera ngotot ingin menanyakan hal itu pada Dino sehingga ia meminjam ponsel Yamamoto.

"Apa ada balasan dari Dino-saurus itu?" celetuk Gokudera.

Yamamoto tertawa mendengar panggilan baru Dino. "Ya, katanya Ayahnya menikah lagi dengan wanita Jepang setelah ibu kandung Dino meninggal saat melahirkannya. Karena ibu tirinya itu tak mau meninggalkan adiknya yang masih kecil dan Dino masih harus menyelesaikan sekolah dasarnya di Italia, Ayahnya harus bolak-balik ke Jepang-Italia. Mungkin itulah mengapa kau tak pernah mendengar ia punya adik."

Gokudera mengerutkan alisnya. "Bagaimana bisa kita tak pernah melihat adiknya?!"

"Entahlah. Kita tanyakan saja , omong-omong, Dino bertanya kemana ponselmu."

Terdengar decihan pelan, "Tanyakan itu pada seseorang yang meminjam ponsel temannya hingga pulsanya habis."

Yamamoto tertawa keras, "Kau membiarkan Dino meminjam ponselmu?"

Sahabatnya itu hanya mendengus kesal. Keduanya kini sudah berada di depan rumah Dino. Mereka dapat melihat wanita cantik menyiram tanaman. Melihat mereka, wanita yang dipanggil Maman itu melambaikan tangan.

"Yamamoto-kun! Gokudera-kun!" panggilnya. "Masuklah! Dino sudah menunggu kalian!"

"_Ohayou_, Maman," sapa keduanya bersamaan. Gokudera mendelik kesal, untuk suatu alasan yang tak jelas.

"Dino-kun sangat bersemangat menceritakan kalian pada Tsu-chan! Dia membuatku memasak besar-besaran untuk makan siang bersama kalian! Oh, aku sangat bersemangat!"

"Terima kasih banyak, Maman," balas Yamamoto, tertawa kecil.

Sementara Gokudera mengerutkan alisnya. "Tsu-chan?"

Wanita berambut cokelat itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu menutup mulutnya dengan wajah teatrikal, "Oh, aku memberitahu kejutannya!"

"Maman!" seruan Dino membuat ketiganya menoleh. Pemuda blode itu bersandar di pintu, wajahnya agak cemberut mendengar ucapan sang ibu.

"Maafkan aku, Dino-kun," balas Maman tampak menyesal.

"Tak apa, Maman, tak apa. Mereka akan segera tahu, bagaimanapun juga," balas Dino memberikan senyuman ringan. Ia menghampiri kedua sahabatnya dan merangkul mereka, menarik mereka masuk.

"Apa-apaan—"keluh Gokudera, berusaha melepaskan rangkulan erat Dino.

"Ahahaha, kau bersemangat sekali, Dino," sahut Yamamoto.

"Tentu saja. Kalian akan melihat adik termanis di dunia!" ucapnya menarik mereka ke depan tangga. "Tsuna! Temanku datang!"

Suara derap kaki menuruni tangga. Sesosok mungil berambut cokelat panjang muncul. Pertama kali Gokudera melihatnya, ia sudah merasakan sesuatu yang tak asing. Dan ketika gadis mungil itu mengangkat wajahnya, Gokudera membeku.

"Tsuna!" Dino melepaskan rangkulannya, gantian merangkul gadis yang hanya setinggi dadanya. "Ini Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto mengangkat tangannya, tersenyum lebar, "Yo! Salam kenal, Tsuna."

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Yamamoto dengan mata besarnya yang cokelat. Ia mengangguk ragu-ragu—atau malu-malu?—seraya tersenyum, "H-Halo, Yamamoto-san."

"Dan ini Gokudera!" Dino menepuk punggung Gokudera keras. Yang ditepuk masih membeku, membuat ketiga orang disekelilingnya saling lirik bingung.

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto melambaikan tangannya ke depan wajah datar Gokudera. "Gokudera? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"O-oi, Gokudera, jangan bilang kau terpesona melihat Tsuna sampai segitunya?" Dino segera menarik Tsuna ke balik punggungnya, berubah menjadi _oniisan-mode_. Sementara wajah Tsuna memerah dibalik punggung Dino, membuatnya semakin manis.

"Kau tak apa, Gokudera?" tanya Dino khawatir. Ia segera melirik Yamamoto, "Kau apakan ia di jalan?"

Yamamoto tak menghiraukan tuduhan Dino. Kebingungan, Yamamoto menepuk punggung Gokudera agak keras. Melihat Gokudera mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ketiga orang lainnya menghela napas lega.

Namun mereka kembali khawatir saat mendengar kata pertama Gokudera.

"Giotto?"

* * *

Hai! Oke, sebelumnya saya minta maaf. Fic ini repost, karena saya salah login dan pake account kemarin. Jadi, biar saya post lagi ke account saya yang sebenernya. Jadi, sekali lagi, salam kenal! Mohon bantuannya! *bungkuk

Rinato dalam bahasa Indonesia artinya Terlahir Kembali, atau Reborn di Bahasa Inggris. Menggambarkan keadaan G dan yang lainnya, karena mereka bereinkarnasi hohoho.. Jadi fic ini udah lama banget tertanam di otakku, mengendap, dari awalnya cuma bikin romance sederhana antara Gokudera dan Fem!Tsuna, trus tiba-tiba berubah... ya, bahkan aku sendiri gak ngerti ntar fic ini mau jadi romance atau cuma angst ._.V

Daaan, tentu saja; special thanks to Gokudera J. Vie! Dia banyak banget ngasih saran di awal-awal ide ini muncul! Arigatou Gozaimasu!

So... what do you think? Let me hear it from review! :))


End file.
